The present invention relates to a closure system between a dispenser head and container of a device for dispensing liquid.
Specifically, the present invention relates to the field of CRC (Child Resistant Container) closure systems, able to prevent opening of the container by a child.
In such field international legislation sets out that a CRC closure system must require a dual movement to obtain opening.
For example, a closure system having a dispenser head screwed into the neck of the container is not a CRC system. In fact, to open such a system it is sufficient to hold the container and turn the dispenser head to unscrew it from the neck.
For example, the closure system described in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,074, in the name of the Applicant, is not a CRC system.
Most of the CRC closure systems known today provide for a dispenser head which turns idly on the container, so that even holding the container still, the closure body, although rotated, does not separate from the container. To achieve separation in such systems a dual action of squeezing and rotation of the dispenser head must be exerted contemporarily.
One embodiment of such a system is described in document U.S. pat. No. 4,346,821.
However, one of the needs of the field is to provide for CRC closure systems which, when required, allow separation of the dispenser head from the container, for example so as to fill up the container or to fit the dispenser head to another container.
The CRC closure systems known of today do not satisfy such requirement, except by engaging the consumer with undue burden in separating the dispenser head from the container.
In addition, closure systems are known of in which the dispenser head is applied under pressure to the container, to the filler lines of the liquid. Such systems do not require screwing up.